


love you so loud

by pinkwinwin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Side Seokjae, college athletes, side junhao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 23:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkwinwin/pseuds/pinkwinwin
Summary: “So I guess what I mean is, find someone you’d wait to have brunch with.”
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 20
Kudos: 278





	love you so loud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloodlines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodlines/gifts).

> Happy Birthday, Lib! I hope this little meanie fic brightens your day just like you always brighten mine. This is part of a bigger universe I want to explore, one with a proper seokjae fic (which will be yours too, of course). Unbeta'd because I'm excited  
The [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6FTwa7wbixoomioCg96EIY) is pretty small right now but I'll add to it the more I write. I hope you enjoy it, anyway!  
Title is taken from a (misheard) lyric of "Today's Supernatural" by Animal Collective  
#

Dating a college athlete meant many mornings, Wonwoo woke up alone. Mingyu favored early morning practice just like half the team did, leaving Wonwoo in bed with nothing more than a kiss on the forehead and the promise of brunch waffles scribbled hastily on a Post-It. Wonwoo won’t admit that when he wakes he’s disappointed, and he certainly won’t admit he presses his face into Mingyu’s pillow and finds comfort in the lingering scent of his shampoo. 

Still, he eventually drags himself out of bed and throws on one of Mingyu’s old shirts. The benefits of having an off-campus apartment meant he could walk around naked if he so decided, but there was something calming about the soft navy cotton against his skin as he shuffled around the living room. Wonwoo can hear the birds outside, can hear a couple students chatting as they walk by with their backpacks slung over their shoulders. Something about it makes Wonwoo smile, the familiarity of it all seeping into his home and wrapping itself around him like a blanket.

He eventually finds his phone in the couch cushions, battery at a glaring 40% and a text from Seokmin asking him if he wanted to meet up for coffee later. Wonwoo knows  _ later _ means a 7pm text asking if they can meet at a bar instead, to ramble about a certain right midfielder who insists on walking him to the campus theatre every Wednesday, so he shoots back a text with a thumbs-up emoji. 

Wonwoo considers playing music on his phone as he searches the fridge for his favorite canned coffee. His lips curl into a smile as he finds the second-to-last can behind a carton of eggs, knowing Mingyu would be horrified at his cheap, commercial coffee use  _ (“there’s a perfectly good French Press right here, Wonwoo”)  _ which is why the liquid tastes so sweet as it hits his tongue. 

He nudges the fridge door closed with his hip and wanders over to his bag on the dining room chair. He fishes out his Advanced Lit textbook and pads out to the living room, sinking into the couch and thumbing through the chapter as the morning sun soaks the hardwood floor.

The hours pass like this, Wonwoo eventually pushing aside his studying for marathoning nineties sitcoms and texting Seokmin. He stretches out his long legs, careful not to hit the coffee table as he rolls his ankle and hears a satisfying crack. He suppresses a yawn as he decides his system needs more caffeine, so he sets his phone on the couch and walks back into the kitchen. Wonwoo smiles faintly as he pulls out the French Press, hoping Mingyu will be back in time to join him before the coffee gets too cold.

Wonwoo’s wish is granted when he hears the front door click open, albeit not in the same way he thought it would be. 

Mingyu drops his bag at the door, sweat turning his gray tee a shade darker around his neck. It’s a little gross, but Wonwoo has been under so much stress from midterms that the image of his boyfriend running the field sheening with sweat has him so riled up he almost drops the cup of coffee he’s made as he stands in the kitchen.

“Hi,” he says, dumbly. Mingyu looks at him, still out of breath from the jog back to their apartment. He raises a brow in amusement, pulling his shirt off roughly with one hand.

“Hi,” he replies, just as simply. The sunlight pierces through their partially open blinds, coating his tanned skin with a warm glow. Even from across the apartment, Wonwoo can see the sweat across his toned chest. Mingyu tosses his shirt into a corner of the room, kicks his shoes and socks off too. The way he walks across the room reminds Wonwoo of how determined Mingyu looks during a tied game, the competitiveness a glint in his warm eyes. 

This is not competitiveness, however. This is possessiveness.

He stops just at the entryway to the kitchen, leans his shoulder against the doorframe. His gaze is dark, his large hand coming up to thread through warm locks, pushing his hair away from his face. He never breaks eye contact with Wonwoo, just stands there in wait as Wonwoo puts his coffee mug on the counter and turns his attention back to him. Wonwoo looks at him in a challenge. Mingyu looks at him like he’s accepting it.

“What are you doing?” Wonwoo asks, but he knows that look in his eyes. He knows to throw his arms around his neck when Mingyu kisses him, hot and wanting. He pushes Wonwoo back against the counter and then up onto it, his hands winding down to grip Wonwoo’s ass and sliding him up onto the tiled surface.

“Missed you,” Mingyu mumbles as he breaks the kiss, leaning down to press a trail of wet kisses down his neck. Wonwoo laughs at this, deep and low, as he pushes Mingyu’s hair back with one hand.

“You were only gone like three hours,” he replies, but his hands betray him as they drop down and map out the defining muscles of Mingyu’s stomach. He sighs as Mingyu kisses the shell of his ear, pulls him closer until Wonwoo wraps his legs around his waist. 

“So?” Mingyu asks, teasing as his hands slide up Wonwoo’s shirt. “And this is  _ my _ shirt, Mr. Jeon.”

  
  
Wonwoo laughs again, but it comes out breathy as Mingyu’s hot hands skim across the skin of his back. “Not today,” he replies, kissing Mingyu’s collarbone. “And I missed you, too.”

And he did, can’t deny it even when Mingyu carries him to the bed and tosses him onto the mattress. Even when Mingyu crawls up to kiss him full and slow, even when he falls asleep against Wonwoo’s chest hours later, leaving Wonwoo to thread his fingers through golden hair. A smile dances across his face then, and he kisses the top of Mingyu’s head.

_ Yes _ , Wonwoo thinks. _ I missed you, too. _

* * *

The party they’re at is objectively subpar, but you wouldn’t know it by the way Mingyu is swaying to the music and taking swigs of his beer. He’s talking to Minghao in the corner of the room while Wonwoo sits with Seokmin and Junhui on the couch. 

“You’re going to have to drag him home if he drinks any more,” Junhui says with amusement, gesturing to their significant others as they chat. Wonwoo twists around, looking at Mingyu fondly as the pink dusts his cheeks. Being buzzed looks good on him, Wonwoo decides. Makes his smile a little wider, his laugh a little warmer. 

“Nah,” Wonwoo replies, still looking in Mingyu’s direction. “He’ll be over here to drag us to late-night hotteok right about...” he pauses, grinning when Mingyu turns to look at him with a sudden serious gaze. “Now.”

  
  
“Wow,” Junhui whistles, taking his coat from his lap and standing up. “You’re good.”

Mingyu’s voice is staggeringly serious when he insist that he’s starving, and Minghao has to stifle his laughter behind him. Wonwoo merely pats his shoulder and helps him adjust the baseball hat over his hair. Then the five of them are being dragged out of the party without so much as a goodbye for the host, tearing into the cold night with a determined man looking for his next drunken meal.

“These look _ amazing, _ ” Mingyu says fifteen minutes later, a little too loud for how close he’s standing to Wonwoo. Junhui is already pulling Seokmin and Minghao up to the stand and ordering for them, but Mingyu insisted on hanging back and staring at the bright white and red colored menu hanging overhead.

“This is the same place we always go to,” Wonwoo replies, but he wraps his arm around Mingyu’s waist anyway. This makes Mingyu look at him seriously, twisting until his body is facing him fully.

“That’s why it’s amazing,” Mingyu replies, face cracking into a lopsided grin right after the words leave his mouth. He tugs the baseball cap lower over his eyes and drops both hands on Wonwoo’s head with a gentle _ thump. _

“Ouch,” Wonwoo says flatly, not really hurt but he likes the way Mingyu’s eyes crinkle fondly as he runs his hands through his dark wavy hair. 

It shifts to Wonwoo looking at Mingyu fondly when his mouth is stuffed with hotteok five minutes later and he’s checking his phone with one hand. The picture of a stubby-legged corgi stares back at him, and he laughs when Seokmin jabs at the screen and asks how the family dog is doing. 

Such simple moments shouldn’t invoke such a fondness in Wonwoo’s heart, but he decides he’ll tuck this memory away in his mind anyway.

* * *

The November air is even colder than usual, and it takes Wonwoo twenty minutes of mental coaxing to get himself to crawl out of bed to dress himself and actually keep plans with Seokmin. He knows it was a good decision when he spies Seokmin in their regular cafe, already two coffees in front of him and looking disheveled.

“Oh no,” Wonwoo says, hand curling around the cup after Seokmin pushes it towards him as he sits down. “Do I need to kick someone’s ass? I’d prefer to just chew them out.” 

“Wonwoo, what am I going to  _ do, _ ” Seokmin groans, pressing his cheek against the table. Wonwoo knows Seokmin is a pretty man and he’d like to keep it that way, so he gestures for him to raise his head enough for Wonwoo to shove a wad of napkins between his head and the table. Seokmin mutters a small  _ thank you  _ at the notion that his face won’t be marked with sticky coffee residue and wood grain in five minutes.

“You’ll have to start by telling me what’s going on,” Wonwoo replies, pulling Seokmin’s sugary mocha out of direct line of sight so it doesn’t clatter to the floor. He knows what’s going on, of course— best friends tend to be in tune like that.

Seokmin closes his eyes again and sighs before responding. “I mean with Jaehyun, how do I ask him out?”

  
  
Wonwoo arches a brow, takes a sip of his Americano. He notices the scarf around Seokmin’s neck is new, and makes a mental note to borrow it for his next dinner with Mingyu. “I thought you wanted him to ask you out.” 

Seokmin lifts his head up at this, a true look of dispair on his face. “It’s taking too long, I need to take matters into my own hands.” He runs his fingers through his hair and takes a sip of his drink before his eyes light up. He puts the coffee aside and leans forward, voice a hushed stage-whisper. “That Yunho guy, on the soccer team? He climbed the tree outside of Park Seonghwa’s dorm room one night and got his attention that way. Isn’t that a sweet way to ask someone out?”

  
  
Wonwoo suppresses the urge to roll his eyes. He knows that story, Mingyu told him through fits of laughter the next morning. He helped a drunk teammate climb an old oak so he could quote Shakespeare to the hot guy in Wonwoo’s Biology class. Jeong Yunho may be a romantic who lands a boyfriend that way, but Wonwoo also knows Jeong Yunho is an idiot that sprained his ankle and had to miss three weeks of practice after he fell out of the tree. 

“Please do not do that,” Wonwoo replies, pinching the bridge of his nose and pushing his glasses up his face for a moment. Seokmin looks at him desperately, shoulders sagged and sunlight peeking over his shoulder from the window.

“What’s your secret, then?” Seokmin asks. “To showing Mingyu you care.”

  
  
And Wonwoo takes a moment to think about that, sitting back in his chair. He thinks about all the moments he wakes up alone, about all the times Mingyu makes a special effort to carve out at least one day a week where it’s just the two of them together. He thinks of Mingyu pressing his lips to Wonwoo’s neck after he falls asleep at the dining room table, his textbook as a makeshift pillow. He doesn’t realize he’s smiling until he goes to answer Seokmin.

“Brunch.”

  
  
Seokmin tilts his head slightly. “Brunch?” Wonwoo shrugs his shoulders at this.

“No matter how busy Mingyu is, I never do that stuff without him. And when I’m up late studying, it’s like he knows. He always has food ready for me the next morning.” It feels embarrassing to voice it out loud, Wonwoo thinks as his cheeks burn. “So I guess what I mean is, find someone you’d wait to have brunch with.”

With those words, a genuine smile graces Seokmin’s face for the first time. He reaches out and squeezes Wonwoo’s hand, love in every gesture. 

* * *

Dating someone like Mingyu meant that many mornings, Wonwoo woke up alone. Today was no different, the sunlight filtering through the blinds and coating their bed in rays of golden beams. Wonwoo yawns into his elbow, hands wandering to Mingyu’s side of the bed on instinct but finding nothing. It takes him a minute to sit up and brush the sleep out of his eyes, but the sound of someone in the kitchen drags him from the clutches of sleep.

He throws on one of Mingyu’s familiar shirts and pads out the bedroom and is immediately hit with a familiar scent. His half-asleep mind knows to bring him to any food source, because where there’s food in his apartment, there’s Mingyu.

“Good morning,” Mingyu laughs as Wonwoo presses his face into his back and hugs him from behind. Wonwoo doesn’t reply right away, just rubs his cheek against the soft fabric of Mingyu’s shirt. 

“Are those waffles?” he asks groggily, after he peels himself off of Mingyu’s back. He twists around to peck Wonwoo on the lips, and Wonwoo smiles as he tastes the lingering residue of fresh berries on his lips.

Mingyu hums in acknowledgement. “Go sit down, I got coffee, too.” This gets Wonwoo’s attention, and he sits at the table with his chin propped up in the heel of his hand. He seems to come to life when a minute later Mingyu sets a plate in front of him. Waffles and fresh fruit are piled high, fresh whipped cream inviting him to dig in. 

“Wow, normally you always taste test your own work,” Wonwoo mumbles in amusement, looking over at Mingyu’s own untouched plate as he pours coffee for the two of them.

Mingyu shrugs, his hair still messy from sleep. “I wanted to wait to have brunch with you.”

  
  
In a moment Wonwoo is wide awake, his fingers curling into Mingyu’s shirt and pulling him against him. He kisses him, berry sweet, mouth coated with an  _ I love you. _ He pulls away just enough to look at Mingyu, a genuine smile on his face.

“I know exactly what you mean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Any for letting me talk about this and for giving me lots of info about fave tropes/concepts.  
Comments and kudos are appreciated! They keep me fueled, always ♡  
[Fic Twitter](https://twitter.com/pinkwinwin)  
[Main Twitter](https://twitter.com/truantseeker)  
[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/pinkwinwin)


End file.
